


Coffee?

by in_the_dark_times



Series: Maybe we can be normal [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alex - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, yep thats a baby peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony helps a lost kid find his dad and they hit it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I got bored with stony and science boyfriends, even though I still love them dearly. Any who, I made a new guy just to shake things up. I'll probably make this a series and add more to this. I feel like Alex will need to make a few more appearances.  
> Comment please! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story and some suggestions if you've got any.  
> Enjoy! :)

*tap tap*

Tony flipped his face plate up. A little boy, who couldn't have been over the age of 4 stood in front of him with tears streaming down his cheeks. Tony knelt before him so they were eye to eye, not caring that he was scuffing the knees of Mark 15.

"What can I do for you little man?" He asked gently.

The boy wiped his face on his sleeve and sniffled.  
"I-I'm lo-ost..." he whispered with a sob and began crying again.

Tony's eyebrows knitted together.  
"Hmm, well we can't have that." He looked around. There was a crowd gathering because Iron man was always the main attraction. It would've been easy to lose a kid in a crowd like this.  
"If I promise to help you find your mom will you stop crying?" He asked with a soft smile.

The boy's eyes went wide.  
"But I'm here with my dad?"

Tony chuckled.  
"Okay, if I help you find your dad will you stop crying?"

"Promise?"

Tony hit a button and the armor around his right hand retracted, leaving him free to extend his pinky to the boy.

"Promise."

\---------

Tony lifted the boy, who he'd discovered was named Peter, onto his shoulders. Peter clung to the helmet. Tony had a protective hand on Peter's leg, holding him in place. He spun 360 degrees so the boy could get a look around.

"See him?" He asked.

"No..." Peter answered.

Tony sighed.  
"What's your dad's name?"

Peter got confused.  
"Um...dad."

Tony was rolling his eyes just as a short, blue eyed brunet man in a hoodie and jeans ran up to him. The man was probably no taller than 5' 6", but he had an athletic build and looked strong. He certainly wasn't unattractive. /p>

"Pete! Thank god!" He said and while standing on tip toe, lifted the boy from Tony's shoulders. Peter cried out in delight.

The man hugged Peter to his chest.  
"Don't ever scare me like that again!" He said firmly but lightheartedly.

The man shifted Peter from his chest to his hip and extended a hand to Tony.  
"Thank you so much for watching out for him. I'm his father, Alex."

Tony shook his hand and put a flirty smile on.  
"Ah, Alex. I was under the impression that your name was Dad."

A blush crept over Alex's face.  
"It is to a certain degree."

Tony shrugged with the added effort of making the armor shrug too.  
"Alex is cool too though." 

Alex placed Peter on the ground next to him, keeping a firm hold on his hand.  
"And I know who you are of course. Can I buy you a coffee Mr Stark?... as a 'thank you' of course?"

Tony nodded quickly.  
"Coffee would be lovely." He said with a grin. "I could use one right about now."


End file.
